


Fangs and Vervain

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Collection of drabbles and oneshots of my Vampire Diaries work





	1. Pieces of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Try as he might, he couldn't be angry with them.  
> Characters/Pairings: Stefan, mention of Damon/Elena

Damon’s laugh was a welcome sound, and Elena’s big smile a welcome sight. But while he enjoyed hearing his brother’s laugh and Elena’s beautiful smile, he wished he were the cause of either or both. He wanted to hate and resent them for being together but he couldn’t. They were the two most important people in his life. He tried so hard to be angry with them and perhaps in a way he was, but he could never hate them. His brother would always be his brother, and Elena would always own his heart whether she wanted to or not.


	2. Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie tries to think of anything else, anything other than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Bonnie, mention of Bonnie/Jeremy

She didn’t hate him. She couldn’t even really say she disliked him at this point. And OK he was attractive. But that didn’t make her attracted to him by admitting that did it? And yeah, he could be witty and smart, but that didn’t mean anything. He had years to learn everything he knew, certainly many more than her. She tried to distract herself by reading grimoires, and think about anything else, telling herself that her thoughts were just misguided right now because of how her and Jeremy were at odds. She tried to tell herself she could never possibly be even slightly interested. But no matter how many lies she tried to tell herself as she lay in her bed that night, dark hair and blue eyes infiltrated her mind and she decided to lose the fight.


	3. Unspoken Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspoken words sometimes have more meaning than the words we say aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena

As she lay with Damon that night, she feels like somethings off. The arms around her feel foreign. She looks over to his sleeping face and finds herself wishing it were someone else’s. She wishes it was his. Stefan’s. It’s not that she doesn’t love Damon, she just didn’t have that overwhelming feeling of happiness and love that she had with Stefan. She untangles herself from his arms and gets out of bed, only a sheer white night gown on.

She walks down the hall to a familiar room and brings her hand up to knock, but she can’t bring herself to do it. She lays her slim hand against the doorframe and slowly whispers his name. She doesn’t expect him to answer. Doesn’t expect anything, really. She starts to turn away, her night gown starting to fall off her shoulder, when she hears her name softly coming from the other side of the door. The door slowly opens and she sees him, hair unruly, his green eyes looking sad. She wants so badly for him to pull her closer, just to have his skin touch hers. But they just take in the sight of each other. He says her name again and this time takes a step forward and presses his lips on her forehead. A tear rolls down her cheek because she knows. She hears the unspoken “I love you.” She looks back up to him wanting to say something, anything. But he reaches out to touch her cheek and tells her goodnight. He retreats back behind the door and she silently whispers “I love you too” as the door shuts hoping he heard her.

As she walks away and back to the man she shares a bed with, she doesn’t see the tear stream down his face accompanied by a smile he hadn’t been able to produce in months.


End file.
